Modern computing devices require memory in order to operate. One manner in which memory is provided to a computer is through a separate circuit board containing integrated circuits. The circuit board is coupled to a socket on the motherboard of the computing device, and the computing device communicates with the memory through electrical contacts. Power is also supplied to the memory via electrical contacts. In many computing devices, a power supply generates power at two or three voltages (e.g. 12V and 5V) and supplies them to the computing device through power rails, which are conductors that transmit the power signal to different parts of the computing device. Some memory types require much lower voltages (e.g. 1.2V) to power their circuitry.
Certain examples have features that are in addition to or in lieu of the features illustrated in the above-referenced figures.